


First-Class Treatment

by ilija



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Marking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Suit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilija/pseuds/ilija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba's wrist was suddenly grabbed by a very interested Noiz, eyes glittering and asking him if he'd ever been to Munich.</p><p>...which is how, a day later, Aoba found himself standing in the midst of a corner shop in Munich, fresh off a bus and now at the mercy of sleek black decorating and modern design.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First-Class Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> Thirty percent build-up, seventy percent porn, zero percent actual plot. Hope you all will enjoy.

Nobody would expect Aoba to know the finer ins and outs of higher end fashion, and they would be absolutely correct in that assumption. Before Noiz, Aoba had no idea what makes a wingtip derby different than an oxford or how the types of fabric could make all the difference in a suit. Even after meeting Noiz and moving thousands of miles away from home with him, Aoba still hadn't heard of a brogue, but instead discovered his lack of foundation whenever he had opened up the closet in one of the spare rooms and found himself open-mouthed.

"Noiz!" Aoba had called, running one hand along the sleeve of a jacket, careful not to let the edge of his nails catch on any of the fabric.

Whenever Noiz had entered, Aoba turned to him with a glimmer in his eye, like a kid who had just discovered a secret entrance in an old house. "You never told me you had all of this hidden away, these look so..." Aoba thought for a second, "...well, good. Like, really good, something you'd only see on TV good."

Noiz shrugged. "There's not enough space in our closet. And I only wear them for work anyway, so they'd be getting in the way if anything."

Giving his boyfriend's current fashion choice, a sagging white tee with a sauce stain on the shoulder and rolled up jeans, a once-over, Aoba raised an eyebrow. "I can tell." Noiz rolled his eyes in response to Aoba's little quip, who had then turned his attention back to the wardrobe, fingers brushing over a series of more suits hanging crisply over a couple shelves of shoes so shiny Aoba could see his hovering reflection in them.

"I'm almost afraid to touch them, I think I'd get my fingerprints all over them."

Noiz scoffed. "They're not made of china, Aoba."

"I know but still, I'd hate to get something so nice messed up by accident." He crouched down to survey the shoes, but not before getting hit in the face with a couple of still hanging price tags. After getting a good eyeful of the print, Aoba's eyes practically fell out of his head.

"Noiz, this is-- two _thousand_?! Two thousand Euros."

"Yep." Noiz gave Aoba a blank stare, clearly not realizing the gravity of how large of a price this was in Aoba's mind. Aoba stood up straight and threw his hands above his head.

"Two _t_ _housand_  Euros on clothes!"

"It's Dolce and Gabbana, they're designer, what did you expect? Besides, I like how it looks and it fits well, so I bought it. That's my criteria."

"You rich people are really..." Aoba grumbled, then pointed to a random pair of shoes, "And those!"

"Those are oxfords."

"That's not my point!" Aoba felt slightly exasperated. He had never even bought a pair of khakis for himself, let alone a suit jacket; the only familiarity he had with one was the one Noiz had brought him before they had left Midorijima and while staring at the collection, he had felt a slight jealous burn on the tips of his cheekbones.

Had it been anyone else but Noiz nearby they would have missed the low murmur under Aoba's breath.

"Ah, I just have nothing comparable to any of this..."

He had gently shut the wardrobe and turned on his heel to leave the room before his wrist was suddenly grabbed by a very interested Noiz, eyes glittering and asking him if he'd ever been to Munich.

...which is how, a day later, Aoba found himself standing in the midst of a corner shop in Munich, fresh off a bus and now at the mercy of sleek black decorating and modern design.

Aoba really hadn't meant to somehow imply that he wanted to take a sudden trip all the way out here simply for shopping--he could do that at any time online--but Noiz had insisted, telling Aoba that it was pertinent he see the stuff not only for his own benefit but for Noiz's too, because Noiz wouldn't rest until Aoba had found something that pleased him because that would please him by extension. Aoba had made a couple of vague noises, face ablaze, before throwing himself backward onto the bed in surrender, telling Noiz to go ahead. Fifteen minutes later a round trip ticket stub was dropped onto his face and this was really happening.

Tugging at the hem of his sweater with one hand, Aoba felt like he stood out amongst the shining decor and even felt slighted by the mannequins. He snuck a quick jealous glare at one particular well-dressed display before turning back to Noiz.

Noiz had his chin held between his thumb and forefinger, deep in observance of his surroundings and Aoba could practically hear the click-clicking of his mental keyboard. In an almost shy manner, Aoba moved his hand from the hem of his own sweater to hold the end of Noiz's jacket between his fingers. He already felt a bit more grounded after doing so, now with Noiz in physical range, and he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"...I don't even know where to start," Aoba said, his voice low. Noiz 'mm'ed in reply.

"That's fine, take all the time you need." Aoba huffed.

"That's not what I'm saying. I mean, before you I'd never even heard of Hugo Boss, and now I'm standing in the middle of one! I wouldn't know a good suit if it hit me in the face with the label 'great suit'."

"Just choose one you like. That's why we're here. If you can't find one, we'll go to another store." Feeling the tug on the end of his jacket, Noiz looked down and with a hint of a smile took hold of Aoba's hand, an action which still managed to bring a spark to Aoba's chest and flush to his face. Aoba averted his eyes and lifted his free hand to his mouth as he cleared his throat.

"Ah, yeah, just gimme a few minutes to, you know, actually look," He started before one of the sales associates had made her way over to the duo, asking them smoothly if there was anything she could help them with. Leaving Noiz to field any questions Aoba's few months of German couldn't answer, which were unfortunately many, Aoba scurried away to a wall where a selection of jackets hung on a rack.

So many decisions for something that should be so simple... what should he even look for? Feeling a sleeve between his fingers, Aoba pondered to himself about colors, fabric, length... God help him if Noiz decided to mention anything about how 'scrawny', mental quotes totally intended, he was. Aoba knew he wasn't the most built guy in the world, but sometimes Noiz would just push his luck a little too far and wind up with Aoba's foot in his gut.

But Aoba digressed...

Maybe he should try and go off of what Noiz had bought him and usually wore to the office, nothing better than using what knowledge he did have in order to gain more. Fingertips fluttering, he finally settled on a set that was a couple shades darker than the one Noiz had gotten him, about the same cut, but with darker buttons on the cuffs. He ran his fingers along the shoulder seams in thought, tucking his hair behind his ears with his other hand, and pursed his lips in thought.

Upon feeling something breathe on the shell of his hair, Aoba whipped his head around and almost whipped Noiz in the face with his hair in quick succession. A shit-eating grin rose on Noiz's face at Aoba's saucer-wide eyes quickly turning indignant with irritation.

"Don't scare me like that Noiz, what are you, twelve?!" Aoba said in a heated whisper. Noiz just shrugged, grin still plastered in his face.

"Not quite, maybe thirteen. Have you found anything yet? I sent the saleswoman to find some shoes."

"A full spread, really..." Aoba sighed, shoulders finally relaxing. He grasped the hanger of the suit he had been observing and turned it more toward Noiz. "I kinda like this one, what do you think?"

"I like it, too."

"Be serious, Noiz, don't just say that. I don't know what I'm doing here, I feel like a fish tossed onto a dock."

"If you like it, does it matter?" Noiz rubbed his chin in observation. "You act like it'll be the end of the world if it's one percent off."

Aoba curled a lip at Noiz's nonchalant response. Resigning himself to the reality that asking Noiz for a personal opinion regarding himself wasn't going to get either of them anywhere (and he really liked the cut of the suit...) Aoba gently removed the hanger from the rack and held it up for Noiz to view. "Okay, then this one is the one I choose." Satisfied, Noiz nodded and took the hanger from Aoba's fingers.

"Ah, where did I see her last..." Noiz murmured to himself, looking side to side before making a noise low in his throat, having spotted the woman from earlier, and gestured his head toward Aoba while waving her over.

In her hands she held one half of a pair of oxfords, sleek and stylish, and as she talked, running one finger along the sharp curve of the toe, Aoba couldn't help but admire the way the shape of his head was outlined in the shine of the material and he looked at Noiz expectantly, nudging him in the side once. "I like it. I think it'd go well with the outfit, yeah? Oh, and maybe a good shirt would--" Noiz made a low sound in his throat and turned his focus back to the woman.

"That's fine, so--" Noiz began to rattle off in German and gestured to the suit, running the backs of his fingers down the arms, shoulders, and waist, the only things Aoba understanding being the numbers rolling off Noiz's tongue, maybe a color or two, so he assumed what Noiz was telling the saleswoman were his measurements. He was shocked out of his translation daze by Noiz grabbing one of his wrists and holding it up.

"Noiz, what're you--"

  
"And if you could take a good look at the size here, it's a bit smaller than the rest of his arm."

Aoba had totally called it. _This kid_... if Aoba were in a more private place he would have smacked Noiz's arm down and tell him to mind his manners, but instead he rolled his eyes and groaned under his breath, much to Noiz's amusement evident in his smirk and the saleswoman gestured apologetically to Aoba with a sympathetic look. As she started to turn away, Noiz pressed his hand into the small of Aoba's back, causing him to jerk.

"Hey, what--"

"Come on, she's getting your size, I wanna see how it looks," Noiz replied, still nudging Aoba along with an underlying impatience. It was kind of cute, the way Noiz was excited in his own manner to see Aoba try the clothes out, like a puppy given a new ball, but out of self preservation Aoba refused to be shoved along by his junior boyfriend so he straightened up and smoothed his sweater.

"Fine fine, I'm fine, you don't have to be a backseat driver," Aoba said, plopping down on one of the small benches outside the fitting rooms once they had reached the corridor. "I can't believe you just up and bought train tickets all the way out here just to buy me a suit. Sometimes you really... what are you going to do about the work you're missing?" Reality snapped Aoba's head to gesture at Noiz's unfettered expression, who shrugged at Aoba's sudden realization.

"I don't have any pressing orders to attend, and the assignments I have are more relegated to the lower levels. If they really need me, they'll message me. Besides, I'm not just here on a whim, I'm here for you," Noiz answered simply, causing Aoba to flush and avert his eyes, "and you've never seen Marienplatz. Every tourist I've known at least goes to Marienplatz."

Aoba shuffled his feet. His mind replayed the scene where upon arrival in the center of Munich he had grabbed Noiz by the arm, insisting that they take several photos together in front of the large cathedral-like hall and column in the middle of the square. "Well, neither I nor you can say that anymore. I have to admit though... this city is nice nonetheless. It's still so weird, but a good weird, like a novelty, seeing all this new and old Western style." Aoba paused to look up at Noiz. "So thank you for going through the trouble of bringing me."

For a moment Noiz said nothing, one hand on his hip, but then the corners of his mouth turned up and he sighed lightly in concession. "It wasn't... trouble," Noiz murmured as he leaned down, his other hand coming up to press against the side of Aoba's neck as he kissed Aoba with underlying gentleness but firmly enough to punctuate his sentence.

They both stayed like that for a moment, Noiz's thumb caressing the sharp point of Aoba's jaw, before the low clacking of heels was heard down the hallway. Aoba pulled his head back just in time to see sleek salesman toting the suit Aoba had chosen in one hand and the shoes, this time in a pair, in the other.

After some polite banter with Noiz and minimal conversation with Aoba, the salesman had passed on the items into Aoba's waiting hands. Glancing up at Noiz, he gave him a nod. "I'll be out in a second. I may need your help with the--"

"Yeah, the tie, I got it. Go go go," Noiz shooed Aoba into the fitting room with eagerness much to Aoba's simultaneous chagrin and affection, and shut the door behind him. Gingerly, Aoba hung the suit on a hook situated on the wall and threw his hair over his shoulder. After observing himself in the mirror, as if taking a 'before' photo, Aoba began to undress.

After having to put on a suit day after day for his job at Noiz's firm, Aoba had gotten well-versed in the art of suiting up. And if he did say so himself, with this new one he looked, well, rather charming. The shape of the jacket accented any angles he had and his shoulders looked broad and sharp. (He even had to concede that Noiz got his arm measurements perfectly, the conniving kid). The shoes dug into the backs of his heels but that was to be expected, and if he chose them surely he could break them in in no time. The cuffs still took a bit of time, but Aoba still managed to button them with dexterity. With a final smoothing down of the fabric, Aoba gave himself a final once-over, took the tie from its resting place on the hanger, and with a click of the lock stepped out of the fitting room.

Noiz had been fiddling with some e-mails on his coil, but upon hearing the lock from the fitting room he immediately shut down the screen and looked at Aoba. Even from where he was standing Aoba could clearly see his boyfriend's eyebrows shoot up and his eyes widen in clear, unadulterated interest. A low whistle issued forth from Noiz's lips.

"Wow," he said as he strode towards Aoba, gaze nearly cutting as he looked over Aoba's form. Aoba furrowed his eyebrows and stuck his lower lip out.

"Don't look at me like I just got served on a plate. Tell me how it looks," He turned once on his heels, slowly enough for Noiz to get a good look before facing him again and holding out the tie.

"It looks great, awesome. Ah, the suit looks good as well, I guess," Noiz quipped with a smirk as he took the tie before Aoba smacked him on the shoulder.

"Don't joke about that, you pervert! Be serious for once," Aoba half-pleaded half-scolded as he lifted his head to give Noiz room to wrap the tie under the collar of his shirt. Noiz chuckled as he began to wrap the ends around each other.

"I'm absolutely serious. You look great Aoba, I'm not kidding," he said as his fingers deftly manuevered the tie through the necessary loops and holes, fingertips and knuckles occassionally brushing Aoba's neck and chin. Once he was done though, he was silent as he smoothed the tie down the front of Aoba's chest and tucked it into the vest. Once the whole process was finished, Noiz paused, his palm flat against the center of Aoba's sternum and stared at Aoba's neck. The skin around Aoba's neck flexed as Aoba swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing and voice a bit wobbly as he burned under Noiz's gaze.

"--Noiz?"

"You look... so good," Noiz murmured, a rasp in his tone, and he placed his hands on Aoba's chest, sliding them up his lapels, collar, to his neck and finally his cheeks, where he held Aoba's head between his hands. Noiz closed his eyes as he breathed in deeply, and Aoba swore that Noiz could feel his heart skip a beat whenever he noticed, upon Noiz opening up his eyes once more, the swift dilation of Noiz's pupil's and the slight ragged exhalation.

"So good," Noiz leaned in after that quiet utterance to kiss Aoba's upper lip, causing the elder to flinch and make a surprised noise, "You look--" a kiss was pressed to the corner of his mouth, "so damn--" a kiss messily smeared across the space under Aoba's nose, "<i>hot</i>," which finally culminated into a kiss that engulfed Aoba's lips properly, if not with slight sloppiness, and Aoba's gasp was swallowed by Noiz's lips.

By reflex Aoba grasped at Noiz's biceps, trying to match the pace as best as he could while Noiz dragged his tongue across Aoba's lower lip, asking for entrance and being granted once Aoba opened his mouth. Aoba nearly groaned aloud before reality snapped its fingers loudly and rudely in front of his face and reminded him: they were still in the middle of the corridor. In a public place, no less.

Aoba spared a hand to push Noiz's chin away, breath heavier as he whispered, "Noiz, we're in public--"

"Don't care," Noiz grunted in response, one hand slithering down Aoba's chest as he sputtered.

"No,  _Noiz_ , listen for a second, people can see us here."

"Then you--" Noiz grasped at Aoba in a rush, "Let's-- over here," Once in Noiz's hold he guided him back to the fitting room and locked the door once the two of them were sequestered away. It wasn't too cramped, but the seat in the corner by where Aoba stood was still a force to be reckoned with should Aoba step too far to the side. His back hit the wall as Noiz advanced, eyes glinting and hands roving as he headed for Aoba's lips again.

Muffled wet sounds filled the small space as Noiz's hands roamed over Aoba's landscape, down his sides and stomach, across the sensitive parts of his neck, finally making a pit stop to grab Aoba's ass, one hand each grasping one cheek and squeezing, which caused a hitched breath to leap out of Aoba's throat.

"Noiz, be careful," Aoba murmured softly as Noiz nuzzled his neck, "Don't wrinkle it, the salespeople, they'll know."

"I don't care," Noiz whispered, each letter dripping with lust all reserved for the man in front of him. "If it gets wrinkled, we'll steam it. I'll buy it, I'll buy the suit, I don't care, I'll buy ten or a hundred of them, I want to fuck you in this suit Aoba," he paused with a squeeze to Aoba's ass, and Aoba bit down on a noise. "I want to fuck you, Aoba, I want you and I wanna cum on the ass of these pants, you look so fucking hot, so let me--" Noiz jerked messily at Aoba's tie, tossing it aside and mouthing at the dip in Aoba's collarbone.

Noiz's words left Aoba's knees feeling like jelly and his brain in a similar state, but his pride wouldn't allow such a nicety be ruined so early on, so as Noiz made his way down Aoba's body, crouching as he went, Aoba shed his jacket and began to unbutton his vest and shirt with unsteady fingers.

"Geez, w-with the way you're acting, I'd think this was the first time you've seen me in a- uh--" Aoba's sentence was cut off as he exhaled. While Aoba's hands were occupied Noiz had managed to unhook the metal snaps of Aoba's pants and undo his belt, jerking down the pants in one go and subsequently started to mouth at Aoba's half-hard cock through his briefs. The heat and picture of Noiz on his knees made Aoba's cock jerk once in interest, but what it--he--really wanted was Noiz to free it from its confines and into the air, wrap his hands around it, his lips--

"Noiz," Aoba whispered, running his fingers through Noiz's hair once after finishing the final button on his shirt. Noiz shook his head, nuzzling the outline of the hard shape in the briefs as a result, and ran his hands up the backs of Aoba's thighs, palms pressing harder and harder the further they went until he took firm hold of Aoba's ass once again.

"Nuh-uh," Noiz replied, "You have to ask me properly. Say, please suck my dick," and he ran his tongue across the shape of Aoba's cock.

Aoba stopped his head from hitting the wall just in time to huff out of frustration and arousal. "Stop messing around Noiz, just... please," he paused, chewing on his lower lip as his hand wandered downward to try and slip his waistband down to no avail as Noiz wrenched his hands away and pinned them to the wall.

"Please?" Noiz smirked up at Aoba, and if Aoba weren't wearing hundred of Euros worth of shoes he would have kicked him. Instead, he 'tch'ed under his breath and whispered with flaming cheeks and closed eyes, "Noiz, please suck my... suck me off."

"Ah, that's much better," Noiz said as he grabbed the briefs by the elastic of the legs and pulled downward, dick bouncing once as it was freed (and hit Noiz against the nose, which Aoba really had no choice but to snicker at) and Noiz pressed a kiss to the warm shaft, eyes on Aoba the entire time.

By now, Aoba surely looked so disheveled that he was grateful the mirror was beside him and not in front of him. His pants and briefs were unceremoniously pooled by his knees, restraining any movement of his legs, and his fingers flexed at nothing as Noiz's ran his tongue up the shaft of Aoba's dick, eyes on him the entire time. Aoba's toes curled inside his shoes as Noiz's breath tickled the hair at the base, his balls, and the head as Noiz pulled back and let the tip rest on his bottom lip, tongue darting out once to catch the damp spot before sucking the head into his mouth.

And boy did Aoba almost forget himself once his dick slid against Noiz's tongue. He tended to dislike how vocal he was in bed but now the loathing was burning in the back of his mind. For fuck sake, he thought as he swallowed back tiny noises, retranslating them in shallow breaths through his nose as Noiz bobbed his head at a steady pace, lips wrapped tight around the length and tongue keeping friction and causing a pleasurable heat in Aoba's lower body.

He did permit himself one allowance though, breathing out a slow, "Noiz..." under his breath, knowing full well that doing so would spur Noiz onto a faster pace, and Aoba was not disappointed. What he didn't expect so soon was Noiz's fingertips drifting down the dip of his lower back, the curve of his ass, palms cupping the flesh and squeezing as one index finger drifted in between the cheeks and pressed against the tight muscle there, which flinched by reflex and Aoba could feel Noiz's smirk around his dick.

"You don't-- you don't really expect to do this here of all places? Noiz?" Aoba whispered frantically, face ablaze and sweat beading on the back of his neck.

"Hm?" Noiz mumbled around Aoba's length, making Aoba shudder in response. Popping off, Noiz took hold of Aoba's cock with one hand and began to stroke it, squeezing the tip with the ring his fingers were making on every upward sweep, and reached down with his other hand to adjust his own length, now painfully obvious against his thigh. "You aren't thinking we're gonna spend the entire time on this floor and wind up with bruised knees, huh? I already said I want to fuck you, Aoba."

"But we don't have anything, lube, or even, ah, even this is--" Aoba shook his head frantically, his lowered voice pitched higher than usual and legs shaking with all of Noiz's ministrations.

"I have," Noiz leaned in to press his lips against Aoba's hipbone and steadied him with his free hand on the back of Aoba's knee, "I have something in my jacket, some Vasenol, we can use that," he twisted his wrist around the head of Aoba's cock, "is that okay?"

Aoba worried at his lower lip, the sensations coursing up his spine from his dick clashing with his thoughts, his main concern being how on Earth he was to be so quiet so as to not raise suspicion if they hadn't done so already, what with being gone, or suddenly disappearing, whatever from underneath the sales personnel's noses.

Heaven help him if someone actually came looking for them.

But Noiz's hand felt really good jerking him off too...

Making a couple of sounds in resignation mixed with arousal, Aoba slipped a hand down to grasp ahold of Noiz's hand not circled around his dick and guided it behind him, placing it on his ass and looking down at Noiz with hazy eyes.

"J-just, don't make a lot of sound."

Noiz scoffed. "Big talk coming from you," he said as he licked the tip of Aoba's cock before he pulled back fully, and Aoba almost slid down the wall at the lack of stimulation. It was as if the covers had been pulled off of him on a cold day, the sensation washed away until he felt a strong grip on his hips. Noiz silently pushed at Aoba, attempting to turn him to face the wall. Getting the hint, Aoba shuffled as best as he could in his lowered pants and leaned forward, heated cheek pressing against the cool wall and braced his hands flat against the wall. As he heard a rustling, a couple subtle 'clink's, and the small pop of a cap behind him, Aoba swallowed and attempted to steady his breath, relaxing as best as he could with the lost presence of Noiz in his vision.

Noiz took hold of Aoba's hip, pulling him back thus causing him to bend down a little more, and Aoba couldn't help but flush at the idea that he was presenting his ass like an offering. How embarrassing, especially whenever he felt Noiz's firm grip slide back and around, one hand spreading his cheeks, the muscle between them constricting against the cool air, and a thumb pressed against his entrance. Aoba exhaled in a shaky, long breath, letting his head hang down and his hair tickled the side of his cheeks. As the thumb circled his entrance, it pressed ever so gently, applying pressure as it spread the thick substance around; soon it pulled back, causing the muscle to relax slightly but the reprieve was short-lived as Noiz slid his index finger inside, the minute slick burn making Aoba clench his hands against the wall and he choked down a sound that nearly crawled up his throat.

"Heh," Noiz exhaled under a low breath as he twisted his finger inside Aoba, probing and stretching, making Aoba's knees weak and his toes curl. It was almost like his skin ached, asking for more, more, from Noiz's fingers, mouth, body, and it was so much, so early. What intensified this even more was how it was really no different than what they did at home, really, but the change in setting, the chance that people around them could hear, that they could easily be caught--well, the final part made a shudder crawl up Aoba's spine, but it was an anticipatory one laced with nerves. Since when did he become so easy, like putty, against his inner desires? That thought intensified as Noiz pressed another finger inside Aoba once he had accustomed to the first.

By now Aoba's breathing had become much more noticeable, dotted with occassional shudders and bitten off moans every time Noiz's knuckles would slide against his prostate, sparks flying from his groin to his mind. His former lucid thoughts became muddled in the sea of inner white noise and his body thrummed in response to the treatment he was given. Behind him, Aoba could hear Noiz breathing, his forehead pressed against the back of Aoba's neck, the nape of which he kissed and murmured, "You're opening up so easily for me..."

"Don't say that, don't say such things," Aoba whispered back, whimpering when Noiz gave a pointed stroke against the sensitive spot inside, cock twitching in the air. "It's just... feels good," Aoba conceded, and Noiz smiled against Aoba's nape, nuzzling the hair there.

Noiz slowly worked his fingers out, not before nudging Aoba's walls one more time just to elicit a reaction in the form of a sharp gasp, and lowered his pants more with his clean hand. Slipping that same hand into his jacket pocket, Noiz pulled out the tube he had used to coat his fingers and popped it open one final time, squeezing some of the substance onto his palm and slicking the length of his dick. Just to mess with Aoba, he stepped forward a bit, sighing as he jerked himself off a bit, his fist bumping against Aoba's ass on every upstroke. Aoba looked back over his shoulder at Noiz with a mild glare, eyes glossy.

"Quit messing around."

"Hn, but I'm enjoying myself quite a bit," Noiz said, finishing a final stroke up his length once he was sure he was properly coated and took hold of Aoba's hips. Taking hold of and positioning the head of his dick at Aoba's entrance, Noiz used his other thumb to spread Aoba out once more, much to Aoba's embarrassment, who had bitten his lip and turned his head into his shoulder to hide the redness of his cheeks. As a tease Noiz rubbed the tip against the muscle, and the feeling of the piercing rubbing against the skin made Aoba draw in an inhale in expectance.

Noiz leaned forward to draw Aoba's earlobe into his mouth, sucking once and releasing it with a kiss. His only warning was a heated, rumbling, "Try not to fall," before he pushed in, cock stretching Aoba's ass even more and Aoba's voice cracked as he moaned, head thrown back and cheek bumping into Noiz's. Noiz buried his face in the crook of Aoba's neck to stifle his own sounds and wrapped his free arm around Aoba's chest to steady him.

"Noiz-- Noiz, uhn--" Aoba clenched his fists tighter and tight as Noiz slid further and further, slow, so that Aoba could feel each of his piercings pass against the twitching rim, until his ass made contact with Noiz's hips.

"Ha--" Noiz exhaled, "I'm all the way in."

"I know, I know, just-- give me..." One of Aoba's hands fluttered from its place on the wall to grasp at Noiz's arm and Noiz nodded in silent understanding, staying in place with very thin resolve as he wanted nothing more than to just grab Aoba by the arms, pull him back even further, and press so impossibly deep into him, all the way until they may melt together, practically becoming one with him.

Once the overwhelming tightness had subsided from around Noiz's dick and Aoba had stopped his minute tremors, Noiz pulled back, the slick movement eliciting a soft moan from Aoba in response, and pushed forward again, slow enough so as to not pain Aoba but fast enough to ease the ache in his lower region. It felt like he was burning, as did Aoba, connected by a growing inner heat that needed to be sated. Aoba wanted to sing praise each time Noiz slid home, balls deep inside, his voice ached from being so restrained; thus, despite himself and his flaming face he tried to convey the message with his body.

Luckily, Noiz was an excellent translator of Aoba's body, and he responded with faster movements of his hips in kind. One hand wandered across Aoba's chest, fingertips finding a nipple and rolling it between his index and middle finger, while the other one sought out lower and pressed against the skin below Aoba's navel. With this newfound placement, Noiz discovered that he could position Aoba at an optimum receiving angle, pushing Aoba's hips back and almost immediately his cock brushed against Aoba's prostate.

Aoba's restraint of his voice nearly snapped as a guttural groan resounded in the small space whenever Noiz had unexpectedly thrust in and stroked against the sweet spot. His mind echoed television static, thoughts blown to the wind as his voice spurred Noiz on. As much as it ashamed Aoba to make so much sound, he was also able to work it in his favor as Noiz absolutely _loved_  the sound of his voice. He loved whenever Aoba would talk to him, beg for him, moan for him, break his resolve to keep quiet about what he truly wanted as he spiralled into the depths of pleasure, and now was no different despite the circumstances.

"Noiz, _please_ , I need--" Aoba started to say, voice wracked with lust, before he found Noiz's hand suddenly covering his mouth and his body pressed flushed against the wall of the dressing room. The sound he made was muffled as he looked frantically to the side at Noiz, who hadn't ceased in his motions or speed one bit.

"What you need," Noiz said, "is to be more quiet, Aoba. What was that you said, 'don't make too much noise'? Do you want them to find us, with you writhing against me, begging for more?" While uttering the last part, Noiz pointedly thrust into Aoba, making almost direct hits against his prostate and Aoba scrabbled for purchase against the wall to keep himself from sliding downward, with Noiz in turn grabbing Aoba by the hips and pressing so flush against his back that he had no choice but to _rut_  into him, Aoba's walls squeezing his cock, rubbing his piercings in a most delicious manner.

Aoba was in a haze fueled by Noiz's words and his ensuing arousal. His dick was rock hard and damp at the tip, and each time Noiz would press into him a shock would jump and spread across his nerves. He felt like a livewire, electrified with pleasure that jolted him as Noiz started thrusting in and out again, faster and harder, his whole length disappearing in and out of Aoba's ass. With the barrier of Noiz's hand against his mouth, Aoba found any shame of making responsive moans and whimpers and pleas washed away and he spoke half-formed thoughts against Noiz's hand; _more, please, feels so good, Noiz Noiz Noiz_ \--

Aoba was teetering on the ledge, not quite over it but there and toeing the line, he could see the bottom in the distance, and he bit on Noiz's middle finger as it wandered into his mouth, to which Noiz responded with a low groan. His lips were wet with drool that had made its way out as he panted heavily with every drag of Noiz's cock inside him, his eyes were sharp with definition but hazy with lust, and the muted sounds of skin against skin did nothing but spur his arousal on further. But he couldn't cum, not just yet, he needed something, a little push in the right direction.

Looking at Noiz with barely veiled desperation in his eyes, Aoba mumbled against Noiz's hand, "Noiz, you're-- if you keep doing this, I'm gonna cum, I'm really gonna cum."

Noiz dragged his tongue against the shell of Aoba's ear. "Fuck-- yeah, me too. I want you to cum, Aoba, you look so good right now, I can only imagine..."

His voice trailed off, but there was no need to finish, his tone itself conveying what he meant, and he bit down on Aoba's earlobe.

Aoba felt like a knot that had been tied too tight and the ends were being pulled and pulled with every thrust and slide of Noiz's cock inside of him, he was so wound up. He wanted to cum so badly, and just as he thought Noiz was going to leave him dangling over the abyss, Aoba found himself sandwiched even more between the wall and Noiz, temperatures contrasted, and Noiz thrust himself all the way in, pulling Aoba back and licking at the junction of his shoulder.

That was when the knot inside Aoba snapped. As Noiz rut and ground inside of him, his prostate was relentlessly stimulated, and his mind shut down. Thick spurts of cum jetted out of his cock and against the wall and his muscles spasmed and constricted around Noiz's cock, tightening even more, and a strangled cry found its way out of his throat as he threw his head back against Noiz's shoulder, just barely managing not to lose control of his legs in the heat of climax.

As his climax slowly subsided, body shuddering, Aoba became acutely aware that Noiz had pulled out of him and wet sounds came from behind him, signalling that Noiz was jerking himself off, his forehead pressed between Aoba's shoulders as he murmured Aoba's name. Through his haze Aoba felt his shirt being pulled down and heard Noiz choking back a set of moans, bitten off mid-way through, while warm droplets spread across the cloth covering his back.

*

"I can't believe this. I can't believe you."

"I had kinda warned you before, you know. 'Aoba, I want to cum on your pants'."

"I didn't expect you to actually go through with it!" Aoba cried, waving his hands as he tried to shush Noiz into lowering his voice. He considered himself lucky that the salepeople hadn't discovered them, and even luckier that they never questioned why he had wanted to wear the shirt, now splattered with Noiz's cum, under his sweater on the way out, merely scanning the price tag (though they did give an odd look at the rumpled vest and general appearance of the duo's faces). "I know you're a giant pervert, but even so, sometimes you'd get overwhelmed and forget but you-- you! In public!" If he were a few years younger, Aoba would have stomped his foot and Noiz did nothing but plaster that smug, satisfied grin on his face.

"You know, if this is how shopping for formal wear is going to turn out from now on, maybe I should attend more functions."

Aoba's cheeks fired ablaze and tugged at his boyfriend's cheeks between two fingers. "You need to stop thinking with your dick and start thinking with your brain. One suit is enough for now!"

"Maybe. But that would get ruined so fast--"

"Noiz!"

"--so maybe one for every day of the week--"

\--and Aoba nearly tripped and fell against a car. There was no winning with Noiz on these matters. Soon, he would have to accept that Noiz may end up trying the same stunts every time he and Aoba went out on these designer ventures, or somewhere where the requirements were that they dressed as such.

...and maybe that didn't sound as bad in Aoba's head after all.

**Author's Note:**

> While I have been to Maximillianstrasse, I have never been inside the actual stores on the street itself (namely because I am a poor student and I only spent a full day in Munich), so I had to rely on plenty of Google Image research and inferences. It was very nice to visit though. Almost ran into a Benz.  
> According to my other research, Vasenol is basically the German equivalent of the generic 'Vaseline'.  
> This is self beta'd, so any mistakes are mine. Thank you!


End file.
